


It's Coming Home

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: England got so far, Football, Found Family, Gen, Slice of Life, Teslen (if you squint), World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Football fever gets to everyone during this World Cup.





	It's Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme just quote my Tumblr post, from 11th July: "Remember my thing about imagining Helen in an England rugby shirt? Well, its been footy fever on the radio (I heard _Vindaloo_ , _We’re on the Ball_ , _Whole Again_ (footy guys sing, “Southgate you’re the one, you still turn me on, you can bring it home again” to the tune of it) and _Three Lions_ in a big mash up today and I wanted to watch England win. _**Me!**_ ) and Helen is canonically a footy fan so… Enjoy this weird little ficlet, post series, mostly written before today’s match… Just remember that when you read it. XD"
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please feel free to drop me a note with a correction. :)

**1 New Message Received**

_“IT’S COMING HOME, IT’S COMING HOME, IT’S COMING, FOOTBALL’S COMING HOME! IT’S–”_

“That’s quite enough of that,” Helen muttered fondly, closing the video Declan sent of everyone in the London Sanctuary singing and chanting after England reached the last sixteen. Even Lin and Nathaniel (Welsh and Scottish respectively) were joining in, jumping around and dancing with the happy English.

**1 New Message Received**

_“We’re in the quarter finals!! WE’RE IN THE QUARTER FINALS!! IT’S COMING HOME!!”_

“What the hell?” Will muttered as he opened his email, the video from Declan starting automatically. “Ugh, soccer.”

“Football,” Erika corrected him from her seat across from him, typing away on her laptop.

“Not a real sport,” he complained under his breath as he closed his email.

**1 New Message Received**

_Magnus,_

_Need some backup in London. Please come ASAP._

_Declan_

_PS Tesla might be an advantage, as would Erika and Henry._

“How come we’re not ‘invited’?” Will groused as Helen marched around her office, grabbing a few last minute files to read on the trip.

“Declan knows I trust you here,” Helen explained for the second time that day. “And that you–” She looked at him for a moment, critically taking in his posture. Shaking her head she added, “And that you and Abby have a meeting on behalf of the Sanctuary network with Kate and the representatives of New Praxis on Wednesday.”

He slumped, and turning her back Helen almost made it out without suspicion when he gasped, “You’re watching the semi-final! England v Croatia.” Helen licked her lips, bowed her head, and turned. She hadn’t opened her mouth when Will added, “Thank God I’m meeting with Kate. Enjoy the warm beer for me. Just… No singing, please?”

Helen smiled mischievously, “I promise nothing.”

**1 New Message Received**

Will dreaded the words on the screen, almost deleting it without reading, but responsibility (and curiosity) won out.

_Will,_

_Declan was correct in his need of us. Will be here until Monday._

_Couldn’t get a warm beer (they do have refrigerators in England), although had to break out the decent wine - guess why._

_Please remember not to indulge the griffin or the dragons._

_Magnus_

As he closed the email, he got another ping.

**1 New Message Received**

A picture. Magnus, Erika, Declan… Everyone bar Tesla wore white, three lions on every shirt, whilst the arrogant vampire sat haughtily to one side, wine glass in one hand, the other behind Magnus, watching her as she cuddled Alice on her lap. Will knew how squirmy the kid could be, but for that momentary snapshot she looked like a Magnus mini me.

_Croatia 2 - 1 England_

Will looked at the sender, hit reply.

_What the hell?_

A minute. A ping. A new email.

_What’s wrong, Scoot? You really thought England would win?_

Will rolled his eyes. Reply.

_Surprised you knew my email._


End file.
